Can't Let Go
by ViciousTongue
Summary: Spoiler for episode 8 Sayaka is about to be turned into a witch. But what would happen if she was saved just before she gets transformed into one? *yuri*
1. Chapter 1

**Can't Let Go**  
by ViciousTongue  
A Madoka Magicka Fanfic

**Disclaimer**: Puella Magi Madoka Magicka is owned by SHAFT and Aniplex. No money is made out of this.

(_**This scene takes place at the end of episode eight. If you recall this episode, read further.**_)

I am so done with life. I had it. I can't stress out my frustration any longer. Why does my life have to be like this? Why? It isn't fair that I can't get anything in life. Why must my life be mistreated this way?

It all started with that boy that I had a crush on. I visited him often to see how he was doing. With his problems on walking, I made a wish that would cure him to make him feel better. The wish not only made him get better, but he wad able to recover enough to play violin again. I remember that day. I remember how he played in front of us. That day was a miracle.

But then everything went downhill from that point. One of my friends has a secret crush on him. She told me about it and I felt jealous. In fact, hurt, as if I felt feckless. Who was it that sees him often? Who was it that had spent quality time with him? And who was it that made a wish to help him recover?

Well...you see where that was going.

I don't know what went wrong. Why me? Why must I be so stupid? If it was not that wish I've made, then none of this would happen to me. And the thought of being a magical girl was something special, turns out to be nothing but a curse. Why...ohhh…

_I feel stupid. So stupid._

_And I can't express my feeling toward him at all._

_Because I'm already dead._

_I'm dead. A living zombie. A lone freak of nature. Not even human anymore._

I am full of guilt. I can't do anything. I am just a magical girl, fighting witches. My mind is already full of despair. Nothing but envy. I can't talk to anyone. Not even Madoka. She will never understand me. I... I am hopeless.

As I look down on my Soul Gem, it was ready enough to rot me away. I can see it is going to go dark soon. I have no choice but to succumb myself into another form of me. I have no one to blame but myself. No regrets.

After all, I was stupid...so stupid.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey!"

I heard a voice that is familiar to my ears. No…not Madoka. Kyouko comes over and sees me sitting here by myself.

"I was curious where you were and...hmm?"  
Kyouko looks at my Soul Gem.  
"That's no good! You'll turn into a witch if you don't purify it now!"  
I don't care. You...should not see me like this.  
"Sayaka..."  
What's the point? Why should I go on when it's best to die like this?  
"Sayaka, no! I won't let you do this!"  
I turned to look at Kyouko.  
"I have a Grief Seed on me. You must use it now!"  
No!  
"Sayaka, I'm serious! Ugh, then you leave me with no choice! I will have to stop you then!"

Kyouko takes advantage of me by tackling me down. She was trying to go after my Soul Gem. I tried to resist. She overpowers me with a hold that I could not break out.

"C'mon dammit! I'm trying to help you!"  
No! Get off me! Get off of me!  
"Just open your hand and let me purify it!"

Kyouko enforces my hand to reveal my Soul Gem. Exposed to her eyes, she quickly used a Grief Seed to remove the darkness out of my Gem. I feel myself being cured as soon as she has connected my Gem with the Seed.

Everything stopped. I can no longer feel myself hurt with envy.  
The ire.  
The anxiety.  
The despair.  
Gone.  
The Soul Gem.  
My Soul Gem.  
It is back to where it was. Like new.

Kyouko lets go off me and then she helps me up off the floor. I don't feel the pain that I used to. It was gone. I look at Kyouko. Why did you saved me?

"Hmm?"  
Homura comes in the picture. I guess she came here because of me.  
Even, if I refused her help.  
"I'm glad that I made it in time. There's no need to worry about Sayaka. I managed to prevent her Soul Gem from breaking."  
"She should be fortunate that you saved her in time. You owe her one."  
Kyouko nodded.  
"Sayaka."  
I turned to Homura.  
"After what I have told you before, did you really think that you are eligible to be a magical girl? Did you think that being this way would have made you be the person you are now?"  
I fell silent. I hear Homura, but I didn't reply back. My mind was elsewhere and my face was bitter. I sighed.

"Sayaka..."

I don't want to think about it anymore. Without hesitation, I take off. Running. I ran down the stairs and continue to get away.

"Sayaka!"

"Sayaka! Why are you running?!"  
"It would be best that you leave her. There is no need to follow her if she can think about all this on her own."  
"No! No, I can't let her go like this!"  
"I assume that you would find out her troubles already."  
"Grr! Sayaka, wait!"


	3. Chapter 3

I am walking on the street again, trying to get back home. It's getting late at this hour. I feel quite better than I was when I fell into a despair state. I recall the words that I said to Madoka. I knew that my emotional behavior would be so rough on her. I need to forgive her. I'm sure that out there, she is trying to find me.

_Oh Madoka. I... I know you care about me and all, but the way that I am behaving really scares you. It would be inconvenient if I run into her. It would be best to call it a night._

"Sayaka! There you are!"  
No Madoka! It can't be...Kyouko?  
"Man! I have to run so fast just to catch up with you."  
What? What do you want?  
"Look. I know what you are going through. I can tell by the look on your face. If it concerns you, then let's go somewhere so we can talk about it."  
Ummm...ok.  
"Trust me..."  
Kyouko puts a hand on my shoulder.  
"...it will be alright."  
I look up at her. Then I nodded.

We arrived back at the abandoned church. This place; where Kyouko used to call it home. It's quiet as usual since the first time I came here.

"Feel much better now?"  
Hmm?  
"You should thank me for saving your life."  
Oh...thanks.  
"I sensed that you are going through a lot in life since...whatever day you became a magical girl. Is that right?"  
Yes.  
"So...about that boy you have interest in. Did you..."  
No.  
"Hmm?"  
No. I didn't.  
Kyouko listened.  
Someone that I **_know_** has taken him away from me. I never had the chance to admit my feelings for him. After everything that I have done for him.  
"It's your wish. Your wish helped him to get better."  
It did. It really did.  
"You're supposed to make a wish for yourself. That's what Kyubey said."  
I...didn't thought about that. I did it so that I can help him.  
"Hmmph! Like how I made a wish to help my dads church gain visitors. But I have told you how it ended tragically."  
You did. Right now, I have no one to turn to. I have no one to rely on. Not even Madoka. I hurt her in a bad way. Everything just crumbles. I don't think I can turn back what I have done.  
"Sayaka..."  
This is my entire fault. My emotions have changed on me. I felt envious. I felt into a violent rage. I knew that there was something wrong with me. I was not myself at all. Nothing...nothing will repair the damages that affected my life. I am no longer the Sayaka Miki that I used to be. I just lost everything.  
"...Sayaka..."  
The one person that I have looked up to since childhood vanished from my hands. I will never know what love is. Never...never!

Why? Why me? Why can't I understand myself like this? It's a puzzle I can never solve on my own. What did I do to deserve this?

I am crying now. My emotional behavior got to me again. My life as a magical girl...no, what the hell was I thinking? I am foolish. Ashamed to what choice I have made. Stupid me.

"Sayaka..."  
I look up to Kyouko. I felt her, holding me by my shoulders.  
Please. You don't want to see me like this.  
"Its ok. You need to calm down."  
I breathed.  
"At least get a hold of yourself. You'll be glad that you're not a witch."  
I...thank you.  
"Your welcome."  
I sighed. Trying to feel more relaxed.  
"Look...I understand how you feel about all this. But you shouldn't give your life up and be turned into a hideous monster. I can't imagine you like that."  
Hmm...  
"Between you and me, we have similar personalities. We have like a connection. A better understanding."  
Yes...you're right.  
"...uh...umm..."

Kyouko was lost of words. She paused as if she was trying to think of what she has to say. I'm getting the sense to where this was going. Kyouko sighed. I can tell that she looks slightly nervous.

"I... I have a confession to make."  
What is it?  
"I know that we used to be enemies. I made you understand my past right here, and between you and me, both of us have similar wishes we made."  
Yeah. We both did.  
"I have no one in this world. I am always alone. Always will be. And my life would never be the same if it wasn't for you. The truth is... I... I..."  
Kyouko. It's ok. Just say it.  
"... I want you Sayaka. I can't make it in life without you. Even as magical girls, I can't live by myself. I know this is all too much to put it in words, but... I love you Sayaka."  
I blinked. Kyouko...  
"No. I'm serious. You concern me for the most part. By the moment that I found out you made that wish, I have a feeling that boy wouldn't know that you made the wish. I bet he loved you back after visiting him often. Did he?"  
I shake my head.  
"That explains why your other friend has taken him."  
I don't care about that anymore.  
"Hmm?"  
Besides, she can have him. I am done with him completely.  
"Really?"  
Yes.  
"I see."  
Kyouko. There are similarities between us. And both of know what it means to feel lonely. Despite your tragic lost, you should be glad that you're still here in this world. And I should feel this way since you saved me from being a witch. I am glad that you are there for me.  
"Mmm..."  
Kyouko smiled.  
"Thanks Sayaka. I feel much better now."  
I nodded with a smile.

We stared at each other for a minute. We are really close to each other. I am getting the sense that we are having an intimate moment. I can breathe through my lungs. My heart raced as Kyouko was real close to me. I didn't move. I stood there waiting for something to happen.

"I want you...now."

Kyouko pulls me by the back. That is when she did it. She sealed me with a kiss. My lips, connected to hers. I close my eyes, to embrace this moment.

No. I accepted this moment. I held her by the arms and feel her breath. I did not break the kiss in one minute. I went over.

*chu*

That kiss.  
It's...new to me.  
I didn't expect to be kissed by someone that's opposite from me.  
We broke the kiss and glared into each others eyes.  
"This is your first kiss right?"  
Blushing, I nodded.  
"...me too..."  
I nodded.  
"I want... I want you Sayaka. I want you. And I need you. You're everything to me. That's why I love you so much."  
I smiled. The thoughts that I had before, vanished, as I felt comfortable to be in the arms of a magical girl. Kyouko that is.  
"So, Sayaka. What are you thinking right now?"  
Umm...  
"If you want, we can pretend that this never happened."  
No.  
"Hmm?"  
I don't want to pretend. I want to experience it.  
"Ah. So do I."  
I want to experience this feeling of love to you Kyouko. I want to experience this moment with you. I want to know how it feels like.  
"And this is why I didn't want to lose someone like you."  
Uh-huh.  
"To see someone, starving for love and to suffer through despair. That is something which I can't let go."  
If it wasn't for you, I would have let myself go. But to be here with you, after you have saved me, I don't want to die at all. That is something I can't let go.  
"...I see..."

Silence. We stare again. Silently. For just a minute. Then, we bring ourselves close to each other. This led us into another passionate kiss. We did it again. And again. We held it for a minute.

Then break.

You're not a bad kisser Kyouko.  
Kyouko giggled.  
"Oh stop. I'm being serious."  
So am I.  
"I would never let you go Sayaka. Never."  
I feel the same here. I can let go of my past. I can't let go for someone special as you. You look like the only person I look up to you.  
Kyouko agreed.  
No one will ever understand my feelings. Not even Madoka would.  
"But she cares about you."  
She does, but...  
"Hmm?"  
...she needs to leave me alone for now.  
"Oh. I see."  
Please Kyouko. I want you to love me. Let's end this evening on a positive note. I want to forget about what happened a while ago. Just...just make love to me. Now.  
Kyouko smiled.  
"With pleasure."

**Author's note**: This isn't finished since it's ended there, but the next one will follow the scene above and it may lead to a M rating. If its ok, then let me know.


	4. Chapter 4

Then it happened. Kyouko goes for it and continues to make love to me. Her kiss made her explore inside my mouth. Not only did I feel her tongue touching my teeth, but I felt her holding my back. Kyouko brings me over to the altar. I leaned back on the edge and held on to my partner. I lie back as we both continue to go further into our love for each other.

This isn't ordinary to what we are doing. It is becoming erotic in this nature. It felt like we're not humans after all. Like two monstrous beings are wild for each other. Yes, that's what we are.

I feel Kyouko's hand sliding down and she dives into my chest. I feel her touching my skin. My body. She grabs the side of my breast, squeezing it. She went all over my chest and felt the smoothness of my skin. I felt firm as she did this. Even as we kiss, the mood of doing this together makes things better. Kyouko and I stopped for a minute as we take the time to look at each other.

"You're so beautiful Sayaka."  
I smiled.  
"Even at a night like this, it feels as if there's so much love between us."  
There is.

We resumed back to where we left off. We continue to make love with each other while lying on the altar. Suddenly, I paused and have Kyouko stopped what she was doing.

"What's wrong?"  
Wait. We're making love in an abandoned church.  
"So?"  
It feels wrong to do this here, don't you think so?  
"Don't worry about it. No one comes here that's one and two, it's fine. You think up there would see us committing a crime here?"  
Umm...  
"Relax dear. It doesn't matter who you love in this world. There's nothing wrong with that. And you don't have to be ashamed for being with someone that is opposite."  
I hear her words. I smiled a little.  
"Trust me. It's going to be ok. I promise you on that one."  
Ok.

We went back to making love again. Kyouko brings herself to the side of the table, embracing me with a hug as our lips were kept locked in. This time, we touched our own tongues. At this point, I was getting horny from all this. It was really getting exciting and it was becoming too much for our taste. We made a few more kisses until we lay on the altar.

We stopped as we tried to catch our breaths. We take time trying to get our senses as this bond was going in a deep end. It felt good so far, but I wanted more from this experience. Only Kyouko can show the way.

We get off the altar. Then, I felt my love going behind me. Surrounding me in arms, Kyouko goes to my neck and kissed me there. Her kiss is something else as she was sucking on it like a vampire. But it felt like a hickey she was giving me. I felt her kiss. She caresses me calmly and gently. It's the feeling of someone that is making true love to you in this way. It brings the mood, the tender. This beautiful moment for me and Kyouko. I must admit one thing for sure. She is not so bad at all.

"You like it?"  
I nodded.

I let Kyouko caress me more by the neck. I feel her holding on to my chest. Kyouko fondled my breasts as she mouths on the side of my neck. I moved my head around to cop a feel of my partner' and her touch.

"Take it off."  
Hmm? Kyouko speaks to me, by the ear, in a whisper.  
"Your clothes. Take it off. All of it."  
Yes, Kyouko.

Kyouko lets go of me and I have discarded my clothes. I took everything off in front of her. From my school uniform to just about nothing. I look up at Kyouko and I see her smirking at me. She made a facial gesture, flirting towards me.

"Not bad my Sayaka. You are beautiful like that."  
I...I am huh?  
"Of course you are. I love that body of yours. You look delightful."  
Eh, really? Its...quite embarrassing for me to strip naked in front of you.  
"Not for me."  
I listened.  
"If it's for someone who felt lost in love and not getting things her way, after that one simple wish, then I'll be happy enough to take that opportunity. For someone like you, Sayaka."

Kyouko goes up to me and gave me another kiss. She kissed me passionately once again and pulls me close to her. I can feel her hand grasping my hip. I blushed and returned her with a kiss. Mmm, Kyouko...

"You really want this do you?"  
Certainly.  
"How much? How much should I please you, my dear Sayaka?"  
As much as you like. I am open for you in my arms.  
"You sure?"  
Kyouko said playfully and made a smirk. She is showing off another sign of her flirt.  
I...I truly want this. I want to make love with you Kyouko.  
"I knew you would. What we just did now was for starters. And because I made it spicy, I am about to add more tender for this love between us. I want you to do the same for me."

Kyouko takes off her sweatjacket and her black tank top, discarded on the floor. Then she goes for a chair and sits down. Spreading her legs out, she unzips her shorts, but leaves them on to expose her panties.

"Come to me, my dear Sayaka. I need you to sit on my lap."  
I head over and was about to sit on her.  
"No, no. In front of me. Sit down on me by my waist."  
I turned and seat on my partner's lap by the waist. I held her in her arms and look down at Kyouko.  
"Now...let me show you how to love."

With that said, I resume back in making out with Kyouko. I feel her hands all over me. She grips one hand on my hip, grasping my butt. Her other hand went towards my sweet spot. I feel her fingers going into my entrance. Then I felt her mouth fondling and caressing my breasts by using her mouth as she sucks on one of my nipples. I moan as she touched me all over my sides. I can feel her going deep within my entrance. She is working her fingers through my entrance as she firmly feels my internal organs. I moan a little louder when she bit on one of my nipples. Kyouko takes her fingers out of my vagina and stops for a second to see her fingers covered with my semen. I look at her and saw her getting a taste from me in a mouthful.

"Mmm. You taste so good Sayaka."  
Kyouko licks her lips around her mouth. She acknowledged my inner scent.  
"Delicious I must say. I can't wait to get more from you. "

Kyouko continues to tease me this way. She goes into my wet vagina once again to get more of my moisture. This time, she went a bit deeper to get to the core of my sex. I moaned as I felt her fingers doing its work. My body was tingling as I felt sensitive to her touch.

"How does that feel Sayaka?"  
Ooh! Good, it feels rough but, ahh!  
"It should be. The more I tease you like this, the better the experience. "  
Aah! Aah! Aah!  
"And the best way to please you is to be sure that you're not faking it. But trust me. You got a long way to experience love with me sweetie."  
Ye, yes Kyouko. Uhh!

Kyouko slides her fingers out of my wetness. She looks to see that she has more semen out of me than the first. She licked up all of my juices and made sure that she slurps them up to the last drop.

"Mmm! Tasty."  
Did...did my taste felt good Kyouko?  
"Oh definitely. I feel much hornier from you now. "  
I see...that you like it.  
"Now, move those hips against mines while you're sitting on me. I need you to take me for a ride."  
Yes. With pleasure.

I move my hips against my partner's lap. I functionally move up and down on Kyouko, giving her a lapdance. Kyouko pressed her face on my chest as I felt her hands gripping my butt. This definitely turned me on. The nerve of Kyouko! Grabbing me like that. It didn't matter because I am turning her on by riding on her lap.

Kyouko has her mouth on one of my breasts and sucks on it. This made me moan slightly during my progress of satisfying her. I feel Kyouko slapping on the right side of my cheek and then rubs it around. Oh Kyouko! You're making me fiesty are you?

"Yes. Yes! Oh Sayaka! Ahh! Please, ride all over me!"  
I keep the mood of the pleasure on Kyouko. I ride on her in a steady pace.  
"Ah! You're really good at this. Keep going."

I said nothing. I didn't think I can do something like this. Especially to someone like Kyouko. Riding on top of her is not hard to do. It felt great to give her the love that she needs. I can feel her breath on my chest.

"I must admit one thing to you Sayaka. This is definitely true love we're making. I...ohh, I feel wet already. "

So, Kyouko, am I really turning you on eh? I keep going as I press harder against her waist. I take her for a ride. Erotically. I can hear her giggling. I didn't stop. Right now, I am teasing her like this. I'm loving it. For Kyouko, she loves this experience.

"You have been doing this for a while now."  
I paused as I listen to my lover.  
"I'm thirsty for more. Get off me so that I can do you right now."

I climb off of Kyouko's lap. Kyouko gets up and discards her shorts. Dropping them to the floor, she picks up her panties and inspects it.

"Ooh. From that entire lap dance, you made me feel wet. I have to admit that I felt hard from letting you ride on me."  
I see that her panties are damped. She did felt very wet. Kyouko shows her panties in front of me.  
"Want some? Come and take a whiff."

I sniffed up her panties. I breathe in and catch the scent of the moisture of her damped area. Sweet with her juice. Kyouko pulls it back from my nose.

"You love that smell, don't you?"  
Ye, yes. I have to admit that I blushed.  
"You know you want to get that taste from me. I can tell your begging me to go right into my taste. Don't you Sayaka?"  
I...yes.  
"I'll let you...only if I do you first."  
I blinked.  
"I will help you to lie on the floor. Now...come."

I went up to Kyouko and once again, she kissed me. I held her as we make out with a few more kisses. Then, Kyouko brings me down on the floor. From all that kissing, it was making my mind dizzy. Then again, my love for Kyouko was getting over me. I take this moment for granted. I don't care. Nothing else matters to me except for her.

Kyouko moves down to where my hood is; and spreads my legs out so she can clearly see my entrance. She exposed my vagina with a open view and noticed how horny I have become. Kyouko brings her nose to my area and inhaled deeply to feel my moist flesh. She licks her mouth and prepares herself to go in.

"Let me see how sensitive you really are."  
Kyouko blows right into my vagina. My body jerked when I felt her blowing on me.  
"Ooh...you are sensitive. I like that."  
I swallowed.  
"But that's good. Besides, I'm hungry. In fact, I busy found my perfect meal right here and your moisture is luring me towards your insides."  
I listened.  
"As I say one time, never waste food on the floor. Even for you; Sayaka, you have quite a good meal waiting for me to snack on. Before I go in, I have something to say."  
What is it?  
"Bon appetite!"  
Aah! Ooh! Oooh!

Kyouko wastes no time as she feeds for my vagina. She buries her mouth right into my wet juices, getting a taste from me. I moaned loud as I can feel her tongue going right through the entrance and into the core. Kyouko extracted out my juices as if she was drinking from me. Kyouko keeps herself there as she gets deeper into my core. Ahhh! The fact that Kyouko going inside of me had me excited. Never did I think that she would go wild on me like that!

Kyouko...oh...ohhh...ahhh!  
Kyouko ignores my moans as she continues to build up pressure.  
Kyouko! Ahh...ahh...ahhh!  
There was no stopping for her. I am about to ejaculate her with semen.  
**_K...k...KYOUKO!_**

It was too late. I let myself loose. My body could not take it. I have splashed all my juices into Kyouko's face. Kyouko gets back and felt wet all over her face to her body. She coughed as she had juices backed up in her mouth. I stopped. Every inch that Kyouko was getting out of me has spilled on the floor. I had my head back and felt my hood all wet.

Ooh...this feeling is great.  
It...it means everything to me.  
No...everything for me and Kyouko.  
That wish I made was nothing but trickery and deceiving.  
Everything for nothing.  
For Kyouko, however, she means something to me.  
This is what makes this love so special.  
Perhaps, so much love.

"Whew! Refreshing. You just...let it all out didn't you?"  
I look up at Kyouko and nodded.  
"It was delicious...quite nice I must say."  
You like it didn't you?  
"Sure I did. Why would I deny your taste?"  
Eh…  
"I believe I have enough. My dear Sayaka, it is time that you should do the same for me."

Kyouko goes down and spreads her legs out. Her entrance can be seen and I get close to where her core is. I gulped, knowing that this is the first that I have ever done this.

"C'mon Sayaka. I'm not that bad. Just give it a few licks, and tell me if you like it."

I take my time. I blow off some air from my mouth. Then, I stick my tongue out and gave her clitoris at least one lick. I felt her juice on me as I taste it in my mouth.

"Well?"  
It's sweet. Just as you said.  
"So, you like it. Now, do the same to me as I have done it towards you. Make me proud and excite me."

I felt to myself that I should just go with it and get it done. I did as I take a few licks on her vagina to get some of her juice into my mouth. To this point, everything that I am doing for Kyouko is all in the nature of love. Her softness is getting into my head as I am licking up her scent that she holds so dear.

"Ahh! You're…oh! Oh…Sayaka…"

I hear the moans from my partner as I bring my tongue into her hymen. The soft flesh tastes my tongue and brings more to the delight within me. Kyouko is so warm inside and I am filling up myself with her juice as much as I can. I didn't take it lightly. I did it hard as I went all over her.

"Ohhhh! Ahhhh! Sayaka!"

I feel her hand on top of my head. This allowed me to build up the flame as I get deep within her moist vagina. I have reached the core already, eating her cum that drives right into my throat. I am reaching my limit on how much can I get from Kyouko's delicious taste. I can tell that she was going to let herself loose. She is nearly reaching her limit and I didn't even stop. I kept going.

"Sa…sa…SAYAKAAAA!"

It was too late. Kyouko let's herself go as her juices squirted out from her entrance. I move back as soon as I made her cum. She lost it as soon as I have pursued the limit of going deep into her area. Both of us have broken our barriers after we made ourselves wet.

I was exhausted from all this. I didn't think that we could have made love in a place like this, but I didn't care. It felt like a relief once I have done it with Kyouko.

"Woah…you're good. Heh, I'm amused to what you did there…"  
I breathed.  
"But…no…I'm not…done yet…"  
Huh?  
"One…once more…come…"  
Kyouko extends out her legs.  
"Connect with me… with yours…and we can go all the way until we pass out."

She means that we should join our vaginas together and try to form ourselves in a scissor. We did.

We gave it our all as we connect ourselves with the last amount of pleasure that we can give. Our organisms reached as we press against each other. Moaning out loud, I gave enough pressure to deepen the experience. Then, it hits us. We have reached our peak. I held her hand and she holds me with a tight grip. We kept ourselves like this for a few minutes, until we became exhausted.

I lie back on the floor. The feeling of connecting our sexes with each other got the best out of us. I felt exhausted, having to make out with the girl that looked out for me. As I lie there, I found myself in the arms of the person that I have made love to. I found myself in the arms of the person that has looked out for me. That one person who showed me the path to find the meaning of love.

"Sa…Sayaka…"  
Ye…yes Kyouko?  
"Let's…let's lie here…together..."  
I nodded.

Both of us felt tired out from the love that we were making. Holding each other in arms, we lie there on the floor until we drift off to sleep.

* * *

_**Sorry for the long wait! But yes, this chapter has been done. Until then...laters!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Morning came by as the sun illuminates brightly inside of Kyouko's church. My eyes felt touched by the light and I am awakened by the dawn that commands me to wake up.

I lie on the floor naked with a special someone that is close to me. The one that saved me from despair. The one that showed me the way to feel loved. I am in the arms of my new partner. A magical girl that has looked out for me.

I hear her breathing on me. I look at her as she sleeps peacefully. I am satisfied at this point. The one that I had longed for since childhood have vanished from me. Despite the wish that I have made for him, I am able to experience love through someone else. If it was not for Kyouko, I would never know what love is like. Even for her, she would have never expressed her feelings.

"Mmm..."

I look to see Kyouko waking up from her sleep. I stare down at her with a smile. In fact, it's cute to see her lying there next to me.

"Mmm, you're awake..."  
Morning... Kyouko.  
Kyouko grinned as she looks into my eyes.  
"Had a nice rest?"  
I did.  
Kyouko nodded.  
It felt wonderful Kyouko.  
"Same here."

We get up from the ground and put our clothes back on. Once our clothes are on, we look into each other.

"How do you feel now, my Sayaka?"  
I feel much better than I was last night.  
"You sure did. You should be the one to thank me for saving you."  
Yes. I appreciate you for saving my life.  
"To me, it was worth saving you. I didn't want you to feel so much pain anymore. I'm sure that everything that had happened is forgettable, and you won't regret your decision on being a magical girl."  
Actually, I don't regret it. After I have realized that there was hope for me...  
Kyouko listened.  
...you were the one that looked out for me. You healed my pain and take away my suffering. I am glad that I am still alive in this world. Thanks to you, Kyouko.  
Kyouko nodded.  
I sighed with relief.  
"So...what are you going to do with your other friend? Hmm, what's her face again?"  
Madoka?  
"Yeah."  
I did recalled hurting her feelings last night. I just hope I make up for all the trouble that I have said to her. I felt so stupid with the words that felt more as if it was not the real me. I hope that she would forgive me.  
"She will. She's your best friend, right?"  
Of course she is. I just need to get back in touch with her.  
"She'll forgive you. I promise you that."  
Right.

The sun shines more through the painted windows that it brightens up the abandoned church. We stand there as we hear the birds chirping as they flew by.

"I...I guess this is where you have to go now."  
Yeah...sadly...  
"Umm..."

The look on Kyouko's face shows that she is in a lost of words. The feelings do show the sign in between us as we know how it feels to be lonely.

"How could I say this...Umm..."  
Are you saying that you want to stay with me Kyouko?  
"Sure! That...that would be so kind of you..."  
But then again, I don't know if my parents would approve of having you stay in my place. What would they say about you?  
"You don't have to worry about that. I can manage even if I am homeless. Except here that is."  
I'm sure we can work this out. That way, we don't have to be separated apart.  
"We will..."  
Kyouko comes close to me. I held her by the arms.  
"Even if I'm out here all by myself, I will always love you Sayaka. I don't want to forget you. I can never allow that to happen."  
Neither do I.  
Kyouko listened.  
For someone that is special to me, I just don't want to forget a person that's so beautiful, so adorable, that I will never allow myself to let go from you. To me, you're unique in a way based on your personality.  
"Same here Sayaka. I can't let go of someone that is alone. This is why I want someone like you in my life."  
Kyouko paused to take a deep breath. Then she stares at me.  
"I need you."  
I smiled calmly. A sense of wonder pours within my soul.  
"Sayaka..."

Kyouko moves in for a kiss. I closed my eyes and give myself to her lips again. Her kiss is passionate enough for me to hold on to her. The warmth of her kiss ignites us as we two are like lovers forever. I have finally found someone that holds dear to me and for someone like Kyouko, that special someone means more than anything in this world. Soon, we broke the kiss and look into our eyes. We smiled as we held on.

"You're beautiful. You don't have to feel like something else. You're a human, and you are still beautiful, no matter what."  
I smiled as I felt a tear rolling down my face.  
"Want me to escort you home, my dead Sayaka?"  
I smiled brightly. I nodded.  
"Come."

Holding her hand and going down the steps, I am having my newfound love taking me back to my home. At one point, I felt the wish I've made for someone would bring me close to him. It did, but that doesn't matter to me anymore. I have already found someone that deserves more than anything else. I cherish this moment within my heart forever.

_**A/N: This story may not be done as I have plans for continuing it. But hey, thanks for reading!**_


End file.
